Office workers sitting at a desk or computer are often moving the chair on which they are sitting to move from the desk or to move to another position. Office chairs used at desks and computer stations usually have rollers or casters to permit ease in moving the chair to another position, or to and away from the desk or work station. Often the chair caster will move against the person's shoes scratching or otherwise damaging the shoe surface. Consideration has been given to this problem. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,059,348, shows the use of a caster cover or guard which encloses the edges of the caster horn or mount. The guard is permanently mounted on the chair leg.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,143, describes a flexible caster cover that is placed over the caster and around the shaft on which the caster is mounted. The caster cover is of a flexible material in the shape of a cylinder with one side open along its length through which the caster extends. The cylinder is open on each end.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,371,920, defines a caster guard that is a two piece guard that is assembled around a caster. The guard has a flared bottom edge that is used to sweep away objects that are in the path of a rolling caster.